0nemoresoul2thecallfandomcom-20200214-history
BB: Report
PHILADELPHIA STATE HOSPITAL Southhampton Road & Roosevelt Boulevard Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 19114 My continuation of Dr. Hartley's study has ended with no discernible findings. However, that was only the start to the occurences at Byberry. The loss of the participants in the study has allowed for new arrivals on the unit. Four of them within the last week. One every other day for the last seven. Something is stirring. Something is coming. The first arrival was Lily XXXX a 16-year-old who was admitted after leaping from the XXXX Bridge into the water below. How she survived the fall into the frigid water is still unknown, as is how she survived after the fall, as it took nearly an hour before her body was recovered and pulled to shore. The doctors have explained her survival based on the freezing temperatures, arguing that the conditions allowed fo her systems to slow, which was how she was resusitated. She was brought in on Sunday, 24-hours after her suicide attempt, and for the most part she has kept to herself since her arrival, only engaging minimally in the therapeutic process. The next arrival cam eon Tuesday, under similar circumstances, although he swore he has not intended to overdose. Given the multitude of drugs and alchohol in his system, I am uncertain of whether or not I can believe his claims. He had been transferred after being stabilized at XXXXX Hospital and his name is XXXX Keller. He had barely reached his 17th birthday, based on his records, but he has a history of arrests for approximately the past decade, many of which involve raucous parties that have attracted police attention. When I spoke to him, he spoke at length about how much he missed the '70s, when "this shit wasn't a problem." I pointed out he had not been alice during that period of time and his only response to me was, "Sure man, whatever." On Thursday, Sylar XXXX arrived with arguable the highest level of security and restraint I have seen since I first came to the hospital and overall the highest level of restraint I have seen outside of a prison setting. Sylar XXXX was kept separated from the others and placed in one of the few padded cells remaining in this institution. When I requested to speak with him, he was shackled to a chair and sedated prior to any of the orderlies allowing me to enter the room. Perhaps because of this level of restraint, he was calm and compliant when I spoke with him. He continually told me thathis father would hae him out of the institution within a matter of hurs. When I asked who his father was, he told me that his farther was the XXXXX god XXX. Finally, KaiXX XXXX was admitted to the hospital on Saturday. At 14-years old, she has an extensive history of self-harm and aggression towards others. She was quiet and withdrawn when I spoke with her and told me she wanted and needed help. When I asked her what she wanted help with, she told me about her dreams. Dreams of drowning her younger sister. Dreams of taking the blades she frequently used on her arms and running them across her parents' throats while they slept. Dreams of tearing the skin from my back and using it as a canvas. Taken aback, I asked her when she had dreamed about me. Her eyes stared through mine as she explained that she had seen me in her dreams since she was a child and that I was always meant to be her canvas. None of them have yet mentioned the faceless figure following them but I am sure they will open up soon enough. Perhaps once group therapy starts.